Ile możesz wytrzymać w kinie
Odcinek 20 The Shoping Time Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Widzieliśmy podróż jaką musieli przebyś uczestnicy w drodze z Chicago do Londynu. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez ofiar gdy na początku o mało nie odjechaliśmy bez Geoffa a potem gdy nie miał wizy i nie mógł wjechać do Londynu. Niestety tym samym musiał się pożegnać z grą. Ale miałem 12 biletów i musiałem kogoś przywrucić do gry. Trafiło tym samym do gry powróciła Kathy i poleciała z resztą do Londynu. W pierwszym zadaniu w Londynie wygrali Duncan i Courtney i tym samym byli nietylalni. Jednak Noah znowu zemścił się na kimś trafiło na Bridgette i w ostatecznej walce to ona wyleciała z gry. Kto zdobędzie nietykalność? Kto odpadnie? Kto znaldzie się w strefie zagrożonych? Oglądajcie The Shoping Time!!! <The Shoping Time> Przed sklepem '''Kathy: '''Ej kto ma klucze? '''Alejandro: '''No właśnie stoimy tu już od ceremonii. '''Duncan: '''No ok już otwieram. '''Alejandro: '''Tak już się tu robi zimno. '''Brooke: '''I zaczyna padać deszcz. '''Vera: '''No prosze otwórz te dzwi. '''Courtney: '''No otwórz. '''Duncan: '''No czekajcie mam tutaj z 50 kluczy. '''Trent: '''No to leżymy. '''Gwen: '''No to będzie bardzo długi dzień. '''Lindsay: '''Jej ale leje. '''LeShawna: '''Ehh a my stoimy na zewnątrz! '''Duncan: '''O już mam! '''Noah: '''O nareszcie wchodźmy Główny Hol '''Chris: '''Witajcie widze że już udało wam się wejść. '''Noah: '''Mów szybcie chcę iść spać! '''Chris: '''Nie nie nie jeszcze czeka was zadanie! '''Courtney: '''Człowieku ulituj się my chcemy spać! '''Lindsay: '''Tak już nie wytrzymujemy. '''Vera: '''Ja zaraz tu zasnę. '''Chris: '''A dzisiaj czeka was seans najnudniejszych filmów na świecie! '''Wszyscy: '''NIE!!! '''Alejandro: '''To jest nie fair! '''Brooke: '''Tak wszyscy zaraz pośniemy. '''Chris: '''I o to mi właśnie chodzi. W kinie '''Chris: '''Ok pierwszy film miłość za 1 cent. ''zaczyna się film '''Brooke: '''Nie to straszne. '''Noah: '''Duncan, Trent siadajce tutaj. '''Duncan: '''No co chcesz? '''Trent: '''No właśnie. '''Noah: '''Słuchajcie tak będziemy reszte eliminować. 11. LeShawna 10. Vera 9. Alejandro 8. Gwen 7. Lindsay 6. Brooke 5. Kathy 4. Courtney '''Noah: '''A potem nasz finał. '''Trent': '''Ale '''Noah: '''Zadnych ale idźcie na swoje miejsca. '''Duncan: '''Dobra jakoś to zniose. '''Trent: '''Aj Gwen śpisz. '''Gwen: '''Nie. '''Trent: '''Sluchaj uważaj bo Noah chcę cie wyeliminować. '''Gwen: '''Ehh. '''Noah: '''No proszę proszę wiedziałem że tak będzie. '''LeShanwa: '''Nie ja tego nie zzz '''Vera: '''Nie LeShwana śpi! '''Lindsay: '''I co teraz? '''Kathy: '''Musimy starać się by nie zasnąć. '''Duncan: '''O nie nie śpij Courtney. '''Courtney: '''Przepraszam ale nie mogę. '''Chris: '''Ok to już koniec kto śpi? '''Duncan: '''Courtney i LeShawna. '''Chris: '''To nadal w grze jet tylko 9. '''Lindsay: '''Ok jej jesteśmy w grze dalej. '''Vera: '''Jej. '''Chris: '''A teraz Nudy na pudy. '''Kathy: '''Nie to straszne. '''Trent: '''No ja tu zaraz zasnę. '''Gwen: '''Masz się tu trzymać. '''Trent: '''Zzz '''Gwen: '''Ehh i po Trencie. '''Vera: '''Jakie to nudne. '''Lindsay: '''No ja tu zaraz zasnę. '''Kathy: '''Zzz '''Lindsay: '''Zzz '''Chris: '''I koniec filmu. '''Noah: '''O tylko 6 nas została. '''Vera: '''Tak ja, Noah, Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro i Brooke. '''brooke: '''Jest muszę to wygrać. '''Alejandro: '''No nie chcę odpaść. '''Chris: '''Dobra następny film Gromik Tromik '''Vera: '''Zzz '''Noah: '''Nie no to jest najnudniejsze z najnudniejszych filmów w tym kinie. '''Alejandro: '''Brooke śpisz. '''Brooke: '''Nie ale zaraz zasne. '''Alejandro: '''Proszę cie nie zasypiaj! '''Brooke: '''O nie Zzz '''Alejandor: '''Tylko nie to bo zaraz Zzzzz. '''Noah: '''Hehe została nas tylko 3 '''Gwen: '''No ja ty i Duncan. '''Chris: '''Ok z wami idę do złotej sali! Złota Sala '''Chris: '''W tej sali są tylko 3 miejca ok więc zaraz zacznie się seans Historia Życia Na Ziemi '''Gwen: '''No to mamy przechlapane. '''Duncan: '''No to jest najnudniejszy film na świecie. '''Noah: '''I tak ja to wygram. '''Chris: '''Ok zaczynacie. '''Duncan: '''Nie to jest koszmar. '''Noah: '''No to jest najgorszy film na świecie. '''Gwen: '''No nie no ja teo nie wytrzymam. '''Duncan: '''Zzz '''Noah: '''No to Duncana mam już z głowy jeszcze tylko Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Nie pójdzie ci łatwo ze mną. ''4 godziny później 'Gwen: '''Nie no już nie wytrzymam. '''Noah: '''Ja też nie. '''Gwen: '''Zzz '''Noah: '''Tak wygrałem! '''Chris: '''Ty jesteś dzisiaj nietykalny. '''Noah: '''O tak i rano czeka was ceremonia. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Zaraz zostanie was tylko 10. #Noah #Gwen #Duncan #Vera #Lindsay #Alejandro #Brooke #LeShawna #Kathy '''Chris: 'Łapcie czeki. '''Noah: '''Wreszcie nie zagrożony! '''Gwen: '''O tak super! '''Alejnadro: '''Jestem bezpieczny dziękuje! '''Kathy: '''Uff to było straszne! '''Vera: '''Jej Lindsay zostałyśmy! '''Lindsay: '''Jej jesteśmy w grze nadal! '''LeShawna: '''Uff '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla... '''Trent: '''Prosze dla mnie. '''COurtney: '''Tak dla mnie. '''Chris: '''Dla Courtney! Trent żegnaj '''Trent: '''Szkoda to już koniec mojej przygody pa. '''Noah: '''Wiesz dlaczego. '''Trent: '''Spadaj Kategoria:Odcinki The Shoping Time